


A Secret

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Slice of Life, Trans!Penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin's always hidden a little secret that he was afraid to tell his boyfriend. Now that his hand as been forced, how will Kidd react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



Penguin thought that he might cry. He decided that he hid his secret long enough from his boyfriend, and wanted to come clean – especially Kidd had been so patient and understanding with everything and loved him. He took a few deep breaths as he paced, nerves already shot to hell. The poor bird was so nervous that he couldn’t help but tear up as he paced a circle around the couch. Their couch. Kidd had asked the smaller to move in with him, and without thinking of the consequences, Penguin had agreed. Now, though, it seemed like a completely idiotic thing.

He heard the door open, and almost immediately began crying as his mind quickly flipped through all of the horrid outcomes that could happen, all of which involved him alone with a broken heart. It sent him into a fit of panic, breaths coming in short gasps as tears spilled down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin. He tried to keep his noise level down, but he couldn’t stop the sound of his panicked breathing.  
Kidd walked into the living room, immediately letting out a sound as he rushed over to the smaller, immediately pulling him into his arms. “Pen!” He almost gasped. “Whazza matta? Are ya hurt?”  
Through his sniffled and quick breaths, he shook his head. The hatted male was started to feel light headed from a lack of air. He trembled in his boyfriend’s arms, trying to breathe properly.  
“Pen, ya gotta breathe,” Kidd said gently, cupping the other’s face. “S’okay, ‘m here. Jus’ breathe.”

This merely sent Penguin into another fit of sobs, but his breathing calmed down a little. He felt so safe in the redhead’s arms – a calmness that he had never been able to find anywhere else. And he was going to lose it. His stomach clenched as he thought about Kidd shoving him away in disgust, taking away that comfort. Soon, Pen managed to calm himself down and pulled away from the redhead, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.  
“’Ere,” the redhead murmured, smiling a little at the other. “Ya wanna talk ‘bout whatever upset ya?” He asked, voice gentle and concerned.  
“I…” he said softly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “..I have to tell you something.”  
“’Course. Anythin’,” Kidd said, gently wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and lead him to the couch, both of them sitting together.

“I’m afraid you’ll hate me after,” confessed the smaller after a few minutes.  
“Aw, c’mon, Pen, I could never hate ya.”  
“But you will.. I know you will.”  
“I swear on m’life, I won’ hate ya fer wha’ever ya gotta tell m’,” Kidd smiled.  
“You don’t even know what it is, how can you make that decision already?”  
“Yer righ’, like always,” the redhead smiled. “But ‘m sure ‘at ya could tell m’ ‘at ya did s’m’thin’ terrible, an’ I still wouldn’ hate ya.”

Penguin shook his head as he hung his head, staring at his hands that were resting in his lap. He absently picked at his nails as he tried to reassure himself. He couldn’t back out, not now. Not after he already told the redhead that he had to tell him things. They sat in silence for only a few minutes, but it felt like three lifetimes for Penguin. He got a little brake, turning to see Kidd and immediately regretted that. There he was, waiting patiently with love and support shining through those rouge eyes, that gentle smile on his face. Fuck. Pen couldn’t take it – he broke out in tears again. The salty drops spilled down his now-rosy cheeks as he stared at the taller.  
“Pen?” Kidd asked, gently reaching out and wiping the other’s tears away. “Dun cry. Ya dun gotta tell m’ t’day. Ya can wait an’ tell m’when yer ready.”  
“I’m afraid that… if I don’t do it now... then I won’t do it at all,” he said between sniffles.  
“’En g’head. When yer ready.”  
Penguin managed to calm himself down once more. He took deep breaths, mentally counting down. 3… he took a deep breath. 2… he opened his mouth. 1…

“I’m trans.”

The silence that followed after his confession was like a slap in the fact. He felt his throat closing up and tears threatened to fall. Looking back at his lap, he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. He just knew the redhead was thinking, trying to find the nicest way to say ‘You freak, piss off!’  
Kidd reached out and gently took his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it gently. He licked his lips, turning to see Penguin. “…dun mean ta sound insensitive, but… whazzat mean?”

The hatted male turned to look at the redhead. “…it means.. that I was born.. a woman. But.. but it felt wrong, so I tried to change it as best I could.” He shook his head and let out a sigh. “I can understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore because of this.”  
“…why would I leave?” Kidd asked, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Pen, I dun care. If yer happy, ‘en ‘m happy. ‘Sides, why would I leave when yer jus’ tryin’ ta make yerself feel right? I love ya, an’ ‘at’s a stupid reason fer leavin’.”  
Looking up at the taller, tears gathered in his eyes. “R-really..? You don’t care..?”  
“Could care less. Yer still Pen, no matter what, an’ I still love ya,” Kidd grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“Even if I don’t have a dick?” He asked, sniffling slightly.  
“Ya could have a lizard in yer pants, an’ I still wouldn’ care. I ain’ with ya cuz yer a guy, ‘er cuz ya ain’, ‘er whatever. ‘M with ya fer ya. How ya are, ya act, all ‘at.” Kidd gently poked the hatted male’s chest. “Wha’s in here.”

More tears fell down as the smaller moved and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He sobbed into the man’s shoulder, practically clinging to the other. Kidd gently pulled the smaller into his lap, gently hugging him. He murmured soft reassurances to his boyfriend, pressing soft kisses to his face. When the soft sniffled stopped, the smaller pulled away, eyes puffy and red.  
“Feelin’ better?” The redhead asked with a small smile. He gently wiped Penguin’s cheeks, then pressed a soft kiss to his nose.  
He nodded, smiling a little. “Thank you.”  
“Fer wha’?”  
“For being so understanding with this.”  
“’Course I would be. Cuz yer still ya, an’ I still love ya,” Kidd chuckled, hugging the smaller. “Dun w’rry, nuthin’s changed ‘tween us.”  
“You’re great,” Penguin smiled.  
“I know ya are.”  
“Oh, shush,” the smaller said, hugging the other. “Let’s order dinner out and watch a movie okay?”  
“S’fine by m’, but ya know I ain’ letting’ ya go fer awhile, righ’?”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
